Naruto: Brotherhood
by JMC-77
Summary: The tale of Naruto Uzumaki and his journey to become Hokage! (Divergence of the original epic by Kishimoto)
1. Chapter I: Naruto Uzumaki!

**Hello readers and anime readers, my name's JMC-77. Here, I'd like to present to you all... My new Naruto story!**

* * *

(**"Haruka** **Kanata" **by **Asian Kung-Fu Generation** plays)

...

The original story and characters belong to _Masashi Kishimoto_

...

**_NARUTO: BROTHERHOOD_**

**Chapter 1**

**_Naruto Uzumaki!_**

* * *

_Thirteen Years Ago..._

**Village of Konoha**

Among the quiet night, the peaceful mountains that oversee the small, yet grandiose village of the Village Hidden in the Leaf would usually grant any outsider or resident the impression that it is a town that values peace, harmony and order... But this is not the case for the residents of Konoha.

As the mountains smashed to pieces like a mirror permanently shattered and emerging from the ominous smoke that lies where the mountains once stood...Is the infamous **Nine-Tailed Fox** in all its red-furred glory that swatted not just the beautifully lush forests, but also hordes of invading Leaf ninja; Chunin, Jounin and even ANBU alike with its mighty claws and tails.i

"Hold the line and wait for Lord Fourth's arrival!" Cried out the orders of a Chunin.

"Keep fighting on!" Shouting another Chunin who rushed at the beast in all its glory.

"We can't let it near the village!" Cried out the member of a team of ANBU shinobi.

But as the Fox-tailed demon continued to display its immense might, the loud footsteps of another presence emerges. It appeared to be a gigantic red toad wearing a black jacket and wielding a large katana, and on its head was the village hero and leader...The 4th Hokage himself.

As the nine-tails began to rush towards the large toad, the 4th Hokage formed numerous hand-signs in preparations, and then...A brilliant flash of blue light engulfed the entire land; and the 4th Hokage and the Nine-Tails were nowhere to be found.

Except one thing...

A crying infant with sun-kissed blonde hair with a strange maelstrom-shaped tattoo painted on his stomach and surrounded by candles. As well as possessing three scar-like fox marks on both sides of his face.

* * *

**~ Present ~**

_"Huff! Huff! Huff! Huff!"_ Panted out the same blonde infant...Except he was an infant no longer! As of now, the boy was now a 13 year old boy. His spiky blonde hair was now longer and even reached his shoulders, while he wore a sleeveless black shirt, navy blue trousers cut at the knees showing his bandaged legs, and blue ninja sandals. Additionally, an orange windbreaker with black trims with a red whirlpool on the back wrapped its arms around his waist.

This boy now has a name...His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he's now facing a problem...

_"GAARRRGGHH! I'm gonna be late!"_ Came the boy's thoughts as his legs rushed with all their energy...while trying to evade the two Chunin behind him.

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"No way! You'll have to get guts to catch up to me! Replied the boy with wild hair.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage Tower...

* * *

"LORD HOKAGE! It's an emergency!"

"_Sign..._ What is it now? And don't say it's related to Naruto again..." Replied the weary 3rd Hokage, **Hiruzen Sarutobi,** overlooking the exam scores for the students of the Leaf Academy.

"We're afraid so...He put graffiti on the 4th Hokage's face!" Replied the Jonin Commander, resulting in the elderly Professor of Shinobi to sign.

He signed not from irritation, but from worry... No doubt knowing what the reason is... The bullies again.

Now then, back to our hero's dilemma...

* * *

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

_"Ha, ha, ha, ha... Just gonna make it!"_ Came the hopeful thoughts of the blonde-haired boy, as he flashed a small foxy grin... Only it to disappear as his face crashed into the green vest... Of his teacher, **Iruka Umino.**

"NARUTO!" Shouted the teacher's stern tone. "What did you do this time?!"

"Well, I-" Naruto cried out, as he sat on his backside trying to explain what happened.

"IRUKA!" came the cry of one of the two Chunin, who were sweating in all their weariness.

"We'll explain... Naruto here put graffiti over the 4TH HOKAGE'S FACE!" Shouted the same Chunin, who proceeded to point to the historical monument that were carved with the faces of the four hokages that oversaw the village... Except the 4th Hokage's face was covered in a river of green, yellow and blue paint.

"Dammit..." Hissed Naruto as he closed in anger and irritation.. Knowing full what will happen next as a result.

* * *

Naruto was now dragging himself to the 3rd Hokage's office...Or being literally dragged by the arm. Iruka was gripping him tightly as they walked to the door that beheld the office of the Third Hokage himself: Hiruzen Sarutobi, student under the 1st and 2nd Hokages. He was sitting in his chair looking at the Hokage monument, all the while blowing smoke from his pipe.

"Lord Hokage." Iruka slightly bowed his head in respect. "Iruka." Replied the shinobi professor with a tone that silently acknowledged _'Give us a moment.'_ Iruka then left the room with Naruto and Sarutobi all alone in the office.

"Hey Old Man..." Sighed out the blonde-haired boy, while waiting for the upcoming headache...And by headache, a lecture from his "Grandpa."

"Naruto. Sit now, please." Naruto complied, sitting in a nearby wooden-made chair close to the elderly man's desk. "Now then...Would you like to explain something to me, Naruto? Like for example...Why there's paint over the 4th Hokage's face?" Asked professor as his head around.

"Well..._Sign,_ a couple kids told me I was a loser who should just quit. So, I beat 'em up, then showed that I was capable of being a ninja." Naruto explained with in a very weary tone.

"By painting the Fourth's face?" Asked the ninja professor in a more stern, yet confused tone.

"Look, it's just...I hated being underestimated as some sort of...failure." Replied Naruto, looking away with sullen eyes.

Little did the two of them, Iruka was listening in on the whole conversation through the door. His once-stern expression softened, as certain... unpleasant memories from his childhood briefly flashed in his mind.

Noticing this, along with the boy's explanation, Sarutobi's expressions softened. "I know. But Naruto, causing mischief isn't always the right way to go. Naruto, the way to being a ninja to...Have something, someone to protect. Like a friend for example."

He then formed a small, yet warm smile. "Friends are very important."

Naruto's eyes twitched in curiosity upon hearing this. "Friends?"

"Yes, friends who are there for you. Help you. Support you. And to also be there for you when you're in trouble. Friends who you can trust."

Naruto frowned, then looked away stubbornly. "I don't need friends. I'll do things on my own..."

Hiruzen sadly sighed. "Very well. You're free to leave." Naruto then stood up to leave the room. "Oh, by the way...Good luck on the academy exams." Hiruzen finished, looking at the boy once again with that same warm smile. Noticing this, Naruto's sulky face turned into a genuinely bright smile as he shut the door.

* * *

It was now night-time, and both Iruka and Naruto were walking through the town. Along the way, Naruto looked to see more than a few adults looking at him with that... Glare. Those same kind of glares he remembered at a young age. Responding with a scowl, Naruto looked back with a cold frown causing the adults to look away; No doubt, back to mind their own business.

"Naruto!" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. "Didn't you hear me talking to you?" Iruka asked with a confused expression.

"Sorry. Wasn't listening. What'cha say, Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto asked with a more mellow face.

"I was asking...Naruto, wanna go out for some ramen? Maybe try and forget today?" Iruka replied with the _seemingly_ same question, but with a calm smile. Upon hearing this, Naruto brightly smiled as he eagerly nodded his head 'Yes.'

Icihraku's ramen shop was the stuff of legends in Naruto's books. Best food EVER. Iruka and Naruto entered the shop, then Naruto's face further brightened upon seeing the shop owner Teuchi with his daughter/sister Ayame. "Old Man Teuchi! Ayame! How's it going?" Naruto asked with a small, yet eager grin. Iruka also noticed his cheeks pinken as well. No doubt seeing his 'sister' Ayame, who may also function as the girl he likes.

"Hmmhmm, hello Naruto." Ayame giggled while flashing a gentle smile.

"Ha,ha, ha! Hey Naruto! Looking for the usual tonight?" Asked the old man with a very chipper smile. As he began to cook his favourite customer's favourite. "You bet!" Naruto replied, taking his seat along with Iruka.

"Hey Naruto...Mind if I asked you something?" Naruto turned with a curious face to Iruka. "Why'd you paint the 4th Hokage's face today? Don't you even know who he was?"

"Course I do! He was considered to be the best ninja of the Leaf Village, even stronger than the first two as well. Ain't that right?" Asked the boy.

"Well, that is one way to describe him...But he was also the best student at the Leaf Academy; scored the highest test marks in the history of the village."

"That's the thing, Iruka! I want to be like him as well." Naruto motioned his hand to have a curious Iruka closely lean his ear. Naruto then whispered. "My dream is to be Hokage, and have the whole town's respect." Iruka's eyes widened hearing the last part.

"Here they are!" Teuchi then handed two ramen bowls in front of the customers. "Enjoy!" Wasting no time, Naruto grabbed his chopsticks and started slurping up his noodles with an eager and voracious expression.

"Hey Iruka... Could I try wearing that headband on your head?" Iruka paused in his meal hearing his request. Grabbing the headband with his thumb and pointed finger, Iruka gave out a small laugh. "Sorry, can't do that. You'll have to work hard to get your own by tomorrow."

Naruto's eyes widened, hearing that. Tomorrow was the day. The day of the Genin Exam. Naruto then resumed consuming his bowl, tomorrow was the _day_ after all!

* * *

To say that Naruto was impatient was an understatement. Looking around him, he saw his classmates all smiling with pride at Iruka. What they feel is the same as Naruto; today is the day they officially become Genin!

Iruka spoke up after clearing his throat, calling out to all students along with his silver-haired co-worker Mizuki. "Alright, kids! Today is the official Graduation Day, meaning that today is the day you all become Genin; ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village."

Naturally to say, this caught everyone's attention. Especially Naruto, who looked at his bandaged hands; no doubt a result of training from last night. "To pass, each student will be required to perform...the Clone Jutsu!" Naruto's enthusiasm was replaced with boiling anger.

The Clone Jutsu!? That jutsu was something Naruto struggled with! For some reason, Naruto was unable to complete it, which has always confused him.

After calling out for other students to take their turns; including the class ace Sasuke Uchiha, who Naruto can never stand, it was finally the blonde-haired student's time! Walking into a nearby room, Naruto stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki.

Pressing his fingers, along with his resolve, Naruto poured all his chakra into the move..."CLONE JUTSU!" Blue chakra flowed around him, and in a fit of smoke... A shadowed figure that looked like the blonde-haired boy filled the real one with joy, as well as Iruka with pride.

Only for it to be pale-skinned, with an arm coming from the ribs and a leg reaching its neck. Needless to say, horrified was one thing...But everyone else sweat-dropped at the display. To clear things up, Mizuki spoke, "Uuuuhhh... Well, Iruka? What to make of this demonstration?"

Iruka pressed his finger and thumb against his chin in thought. "Well... If we were to remove to the arm from the ribs, and the extra leg away from the neck... Suffice to say, Naruto would left with only one clone, Mizuki. Sorry, Naruto...But you can't pass with that. You fail."

All Naruto could do at the moment was to simply look on with an expression of hurt and disappointment. This reflected the feeling the boy dreaded more than anything... Failure.

Walking out of the room, Naruto looked to his classmates wearing their headbands. They were all official shinobi and kunoichi for the village. Everyone, except him. The Uchiha bastard, Sasuke reared his head to look at him. Specifically, his forehead.

"Guess you didn't pass, huh? Well, dobe... Better to fail than for you get yourself killed." The prodigy remarked, as he walked away. Naruto gritted at this statement, and even more as he heard other students mutter a few words that makes him want to kick them all the way straight into the mountains.

* * *

Naruto looked at the other kids with a sullen scowl while sitting on a tree-swing that was close to the entrance. None of the other kids were ever interested in interacting with him, and none of them ever wanted to hang out of him. And neither did Naruto.

"Look, it's that boy..." Naruto turned his head towards a mother of one of the other kids.

"I heard he's the one who failed this year."

"Hmph. Serves him right. Imagine if he became a ninja. And the fact that he's the-"

"SSsshhhh! We're not allowed to talk about it!" Naruto twitched his sulky face in curiosity. The adults act like he can't hear them, but he could. For some reason, everytime they attempt to discuss why he's hated, they silence themselves.

"Hey! Naruto!" The boy turned to see who called his name. Mizuki, who looked at him with a warm smile.

"Guess you didn't pass, huh?"

"What's it to you, Mizuki?" Naruto replied, keeping his scowl.

"Well... I may have a preposition for you." Mizuki replied with a wider smile, causing the blonde to raise his eyebrows with interest.

* * *

"Look, I know a... Different solution for the graduation exams." The two were sitting on a ledge that gave an impressive view of the Hokage tower.

"What kind of solution?"

"In Lord Third's home. There's a secret scroll made by the First Hokage himself... Interested?" Mizuki then flashed a smile towards this.

Naruto's blank expression then transformed into a wide smile of pure happiness. "Sure!"

* * *

Naruto was now in the forest next to a small cottage. He was reading a large scroll; no doubt the First Hokage's scroll.

"Let's see here. Horse, tiger..." Naruto buried his face into the pages as he read.

Throughout the town of Konoha, the entire ninja division was alert with weariness. They were on the manhunt for a specific loud-mouthed troublemaker... Naruto Uzumaki.

"Iruka!" Iruka turned to see Mizuki running to him with sweat running down his face.

"It's Naruto! He stole the Scroll of Sealings!" Iruka's face went alight with dread. Naruto stealign the 1st Hokage's scroll!? No way!

"Help the ANBU! I'll find him myself!" Iruka then rushed, leaving Mizuki behind... As the silver-haired chunin formed a rahter wide and unnerving smirk on his face.

Naruto then continued reading as he reached the end of the page. "So that's how it works..." He whispered in interest.

* * *

"And you should be returning that!" Naruto turned to hear the direction of that familiar voice, who just happened to be Iruka himself!

Oh, hey Iruka!" Naruto then stood up and rolled the scroll into place. "Well, I have the scroll and managed to read in time. But... Now that I'm ready, you'll be sure to graduate me this time, right?" Naruto asked with an enthusiastic grin.

"Huh..? Where'd ya get that idea?" Iruka's stern expression turned into one of confusion. "Mizuki said so... Why?" Naruto asking with a curious tone, while keeping his grin.

'Mizuki?' Fortunately the time for thinking would have come for another time, as three shurikens penetrated the shoulders pads of Iruka's chunin vest, pinning him against the cottage.

"Nice to see here, Naruto!" It was Mizuki, who was carrying a large katana with a sadistic smirk. "Now then... Give the scroll!"

"Wha..?" Naruto muttered small. "Don't do it, Naruto! He used you to steal the scroll in order to kill you" Iruka responded before Naruto could act.

"Heh.. Well, I'm the one keeping secrets? Come now, Iruka.. Don't you think it's time Naruto here deserves to know?"

"Know what?"

"Don't do it!"

"Naruto, do you often wonder why people glare and badmouth you everytime they even look at you? Well, thirteen years ago; the night the Fourth Hokage died, he fialed to deal a killing blow to the Nine-Tailed Fox. So, he performed a ritual to seal him into a newborn to act it's prison. Its vessel! You know what day your birthday is, right Naruto?" Naruto looked at him with shocked eyes. "October 10th, the same night the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed into you!"

Upon hearing this revelation, Naruto's entire world... Collapsed. He couldn't respond. Or think. Or speak. Not even blink.

"You're the vessel of the Nine-Tailed Fox! It's Jinchuuriki! You'll never be accepted, you're just a monster who needs to be put-down!" Mizuki continued his monologue as he whirled towards his next target... Naruto, the jailer of the Nine-Tails!

"NARUTO, GET DOWN!" Naruto was pushed back as a hand forced him back with so much force that it took time for the boy to look at who did it. Iruka, who had the large shuriken shoved into his back.

Mizuki looked shocked and confused, as did Naruto. "W-w-why...?" Naruto muttered as he stared.

"B-because... ~Cough!~ i know how you feel, Naruto... I know that you pull pranks and cause trouble because you want attention... Just like I did... When my parents died from the fox attack, I had no one. So, I became the class misfit; pulled pranks, did crazy stunts, and acted out. It was hard, I felt so lonely. And I barely graduated as well... Naruto, I-I'm sorry I never gave a chance to try to help you out... Even know that you're not alone... I'm always yelling and scolding... I-I'm sorry..." Iruka blurted out despite coughing so much blood. Tears moisted in his eyes, they fell on Naruto's face.

"G-go... RUN!" Iruka roared out, as Naruto instantly complied with a fear-stricken face. He then pushed himself off of the soil, as he rushed into the deep forest.

"Hah! You're an idiot, Iruka. You know what were in those eye, right? The eyes of the fox spirit itself! Why defend him? He's the one who wiped out your family for shit's sake! He's a monster! A jinchuuriki!" Mizuki scoffed as he jumped from the tree and walked towards the bleeding chunin.

"Cough!... Maybe I hate the fox, but never Naruto! Sure, he may make mistakes. But, that's what makes him... Human. The boy is not a monster, but a ninja of the Hidden Leaf!" Iruka turned his head with a proud smile, showing no fear in his eyes nor what he said.

Little did he know, Naruto was hiding behind one of the trees... With tears falling down his face. Naruto's right eye was a slited red for a brief moment, and his teeth sharpened into a more feral form. But hearing praise.. Such compassion from Iruka restored his original sky blue irises to their form. Naruto then recalled the old man's words from yesterday.

_'Friends are the people who are there for you. Support you. Help you get back up when you're down.'_

Naruto's moistened face became one of resilience as he rushed his hiding spot to charge at the traitorous teacher with impressive speed.

"Hahahahahaha! Don't make me laugh! If you think he's worth protecting...? How 'bout saying hi to hell for him!?" Mizuki screeched as he rushed to shove his katana into the bleeding chunin's face to finish the job.

But then... A shadow appeared over him. Both Mizuki and Iruka looked to see Naruto charging with... very incredible speed as he delivered a kick powerful enough to send the silver-haired man into a nearby tree.

"My name... Is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'll kill you if you try to do the same to my teacher!" Naruto frowned with steely fearlessness. Grasping his hands together, reddish chakra flowed around the blonde as he roared out, "SHADOW-CLONE JUTSU!"

...And in a large of smoke, over seventy-to-a hundred replicas apepared around the forest... With Mizuki at their centre.

Iruka looked at initial, but his face now became one of pride as he realized what had happened... Naruto mastered the clone jutsu!

"HERE I COME!" All the Narutos sped towards Mizuki, who's screams of terror became overshadowed by the sounds of kicking.

Miizuki laid in a puddle of blood with a bruised face. All of the replicas Naruto summoned were gone. Naruto was now at his teacher's side, as the former gave the latter to wear his orange windbreaker as a makeshift bandage for now...

"Naruto... Mind if you'd close your eyes?" Iruka asked, as a Naruto followed; though... not without confusion. With his eyes closed, Naruto felt some kind of fabric around his neck. He then quickly opened to a see a navy blue headband with the Hidden Leaf symbol embedded on a silver plate. The soft material was around his neck, shining with sunlight illuminating with one thing... Success.

"Congratulations... You've passed. As of now, Naruto. You are a Genin. An official shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Iruka warmly beamed with a smile, as he ran his hand through his student's sun-kissed hair.

Naruto couldn't believe it; first, his whole world nearly crashed down... But through a miracle, he found his calling... Success and his promotion to Gennin!

Naruto then closed his tear-stained eyes as his mouth formed a very wide smile.

This day, Naruto Uzumaki no longer the coldness of isolation, nor the feeling of adequacy. No, he wasn't alone... He'll never be alone!

* * *

"Did ya hear? That Uzumaki brat took down Mizuki!" Came the gossip of a local jonin.

"No way! Really?"

"Yeah, he even learned 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' to take him down!"

Unbeknowst to them, the ninja were listened by a certain class student.. Sasuke Uchiha, the best of the class and the 'Shinobi of the Year,' looked on his usual detached expression.

Before... In a very rare moment, the last of the Uchiha formed a smirk, almost smiling.

Little did Naruto know, he didn't just have one comrade. But many more to follow...

* * *

**Fin!**


	2. Ideas & Storytelling!

**Disclaimer(s): Naruto doesn't belong to me, but Masashi Kishimoto. If I did, I would've conquered the world! Now then, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter, it was actually an example of an idea for Naruto... An adaptation of the original Naruto manga and the 'Ultimate Ninja Storm' games.**

**But to explain this, we must first Naruto itself.**

**Naruto first published its very first chapter in 1999 under mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, and concluded in 2014; that's a staggering count of 15 years down it's original publication.**

**The series focuses on the adventures of the titular protagonist Naruto Uzumaki, a young ninja who wishes to prove himself to the society of the Hidden Leaf Village, and becomes its leader; the Hokage. What makes Naruto stand out from other shonen heroes like Goku and Monkey D. Luffy was that Naruto was... Far more than he seemed. On the outside, Naruto is a ****mischievous and exuberant teenager who's extremely forgiving, but he is actually an extremely depressed and lonely pariah ostracized by the people of Konoha for being the host of the malicious Nine-Tailed Fox.**

**This was one of the Kishimoto's greatest strengths regarding Naruto; his ability to create an amazing cast of very interesting and rich characters with unique backstories and powers. Whether from the shy, yet fearless Hinata Hyuga; the laidback, but badass Kakashi Hatake; and especially Rock Lee, the talentless, yet resilient ninja with an iron will.**

**Though, the three main characters are very polarizing following the years. Naruto is disliked by some for his bratty and obnoxious nature and for being too goofy; Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's rival, is controversial because his importance to the plot often causes other characters and Naruto himself to be pushed in the background; and finally Sakura Haruno... Dear god, Sakura is regarded as one of the worst female characters in Shonen history. Most of this stems from her (As Kishimoto admitted) lack of importance to the story, uselessness, and more importantly... Her dismissive treatment of Naruto and shallow obsession with Sasuke. The way she practically beats on and acts as a bully to Naruto for... no reason, and superficial obsession with Sasuke (which is mainly based on his looks and stature).**

**Though, I have to say... I'm not particularly fond of either character, but Naruto and Sasuke at least defining characteristics and goals. **

**Another strength to list is that Kishimoto's unique art-style. Each character has a bold and expressive design that perfectly captures their personality and character. The main example for me is the design of each jinchuuricki. Everything from Naruto's bright orange jumpsuit, Gaara's striking red hair, Yugito's prideful purple vest, the wise green garbs worn by Yagura, Roshi's wild red ponytail, Han's mysterious armour, Utakata's elegant blue kimono, Fuu's plucky green hair, and Killer Bee's white uniform of rapper glasses.**

**This gives each character a unique look that stand out from each other. Plus, it makes it feel each outfit has an ninja element to them, combined with modern-day aesthetics.**

**Another feat is the fights. Most fights in anime like DBZ tend to focus on the force of nature to show how strong each character, but Kishimoto focuses on a more small-scale level. Which means that each battle focus more on who's more creative and smarter. Each attack are poised and cunning, which makes every battle a very imaginative feel to it. What gives each fight an ounce of intimacy is Kishimoto working the emotional and ideological clash between the characters. For me, the best example is... the final battle between Obito and Kakashi during the 4th Ninja War arc. The fight isn't about gods, nor aliens fighting for who's the strongest; it's instead focused on two former friends, who have become bitter enemies. The highlight is Obito rejecting his former morals... by pushing away his past counterpart away as he and Kakashi at each other for a final attack.**

**Though, Naruto maybe one of the most enjoyable shonen stories in the past decade... It has its fair share of flaws; ranging from inconsistency, plot holes, very mean-spirited comedy, and the characters themselves.**

**1) Naruto: Since the first chapter, Naruto's core-defining goal was to gain the recognition of the people of Konoha. He had to managed to achieve by defeating Pain, leader of the Akatsuki. While Naruto is regarded as a sympathetic and relatable character by some, I have a mixed relationship with him. First, his often bratty persona makes him come across as annoying. Second, his inconsistent idiocy often feels like he wins from luck and plot armour. Plus, making him 'simple and stupid' as Kishimoto did more harm than good as he is the front-center for very disrespectful jokes at his expense, brutal slapstick, constant insults and lack of promotions to Chunin & Jounin. (Even his predecessor Obito was with far more respect and dignity) And third, his character depth. While his backstory is interesting, Kishimoto often neglects the effects alienation and bullying have on him in favour of his bland rivalry with Sasuke. Plus, remember the "Waterfall of Truth" arc that saw him battle his inner darkness (Yami Naruto)? He ended it hugging his dark self and excusing the faults of the Leaf village, making his backstory come off as... Shallow. **

**Yeah, no one was really his friend (except Hinata and Gaara in my opinion); and no, Iruka wasn't a stern, yet caring friend... He was a rude and condescending dick who's reaction to Naruto growing up come off as "Finally..." than any sincere "Well done!" Additionally, his character designs (especially his Shippuden outfit; the black jacket and orange pants) are often horrible, as is his hairstyle and the lack of respect he gets until Pain's Invasion.**

**2) The Filler Arcs: A problem for Naruto is the show's endless amount of low-quality filler. Most of the problems regarding filler include OOC moments, exaggerating character traits (namely Tsunade's temper), uninteresting rehashes of past storylines, and lack of importance to canon. There are some exceptions (the ANBU Kakashi arc), but... Not so much for every other arc.**

**3) The Characters: As I listed, each character are quite interesting with a unique story. But, some of them of them often take over the plot. The biggest example is the secondary character Sasuke Uchiha. He's disliked by many for being an arrogant and self-centred dick, OP prowess, and the nepotism he gets from Kishimoto. Fun Fact: Kishimoto's wife requested him to write the full story of Naruto's mother. Kishimoto wanted to do two chapters, but changed to a whole volume at her insistence. Wow, does Masashi even care and respect his own protagonist. Apparently not, and it sucks that his wife treats with Naruto with far more sympathy and respect than his own creator. As for the female characters, all of them have pretty designs and very shallow personalities. Sakura is the biggest problems as I've listed, but this also include fan-favourite Anko Mitarashi. She had a fun personality, unique power-set, and connections with Part I antagonist Orochimaru (which Kishi dis nothing with). Another includes Yugao Uzuki, the ANBU fiancee of Chunin Exam proctor Hayate Gekko. Hayate's death at the hands of Gaara's sensei Baki could've opened a grudge against Suna for her (as well as a sweet brother-sister friendship with Naruto as well). The only exceptions INO are Anko, Tsunade (preferably her manga counterpart who's more patient and caring), Gaara's sister Temari, Tayuya, Hinata (her adorable crush and interesting inferority complex make her likable), and Naruto's mother... the fiery, yet lovable Kushina Uzumaki (The downside is that she has more of a backbone than her own son, and is far more likeable than he is).**

**4) Plot Holes: The plot of Naruto is riddled with endless retcons, confusing and unresolved mysteries, and incohesive plot resolutions. The primary example of this is that Naruto is revealed to be the son of the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The people who know this (Kakashi, Jiraiya and Sarutobi) didn't bother telling him this and help him due to the ostracization he suffers from the villagers. This paints Konoha in a negative light, and makes Kakashi come across as... Completely callous.**

**Now that I've finished my rant, here's my plan of how to adapt Naruto.**

**With inspiration from the 2003 anime adaptation of Fullmetal Alchemist, I present my ideas for Naruto: Brotherhood (or Monotagori, comment on which you think is better?) **

**1) Hire Toei Animation: Studio Perriot have already proven themselves with the series, but give other studios a chance. Toei Inc. is responsible for various anime (Ex. DBZ and Sailor Moon)and shows like Super Sentai, which scored fans for their stories and characters.**

**2) Original Direction: I would hire Sho Aikwawa, Yoshiyuki Ito (the screenwriter and character designer for the 2003 FMA series) and Shinciro Watanabe (director of Cowboy Bebop) to task them with taking the character and plots of Part I and II... And take their ideas with them. For example, I would stay to Part I (the gritty realism, the cruelty of the shinobi world, and themes like work ethic and surpassing the old generation) and adapt Part II with new story arcs (Searching for the other Jinhcuuricki and Naruto battling his dark side). Another example is Rin surviving the Kakashi Gaiden story and Obito staying dead. Aikwawa and Watannabe adapted themes like loneliness, running from the past, identity, genocide, and scientific nihilism; and for their adaptation of Naruto, they should the original themes with new ones as well (Genocide as I said, prejudice, the true essence of humanity, the meaning of a ninja, revenge and finally: alienation). This would give the series a unique tone and atmosphere, as well as a maturity to set tit self apart from other shows.**

**3) Character & World Building: Sho and Shinciro should take a page from One Piece creator Oda by expanding the shinobi world. Though Konoha is a unique place with characters we know and love, the other villages (the Mist, Cloud, Waterfall, Sand and Stone) are often left in the dust. As I said, there is some filler I like (Itachi's origins, Kakashi's time in the ANBU, Kurenai and Gaara's tutelage of Yakumo and Matsuri, and Hinata demonstrating the 'Eight Trigrams Protection: 64 Palms') and the two can adapt characters like the other Tailed-Beasts and their hosts to give them their own arcs, personalities that stay true to canon, and prominence to the plot. This can also include Hinata and her sensei Kurenai, Iruka, Kurotsuchi, Yugao and Anko. I'd also provide some pretty fitting progression for Kakashi (such as bonding with his students, opening up on his past, and confronting his own demons). Another thing I'd use is the "Spielberg Syndrome," as it refers to film director Stephen Spielberg's ability to portray characters (primarily the main characters pf Peter Benchley's Jaws) in a warmer, humanizing and sympathetic light. This should apply Naruto and Sasuke to make them more likeable and soulful.**

**4) Emotional Tone: What gives the 2003 adaptation of FMA an edge over Mangahood is its gut-wrenching atmosphere and connection to the characters, which works in their emotions along with the viewer's. Kishimoto is already a master at this, but the Aikawa and Watanabe's far gritty mood would even deliver a gut punch to anyone watching. The death of Hayate Gekko in canon is memorable due its horror-filled atmosphere, but a small amount of time focused on Hayate (expand on his character and his relationship to Yugao) would also help the gut-punch as well. 2003's FMA did this with the death of Nina Tucker and Colonel Maes Hughes. Nina's time with the Elric brothers establish a far more intimate connection with her, and develop the psyche of Ed and Al. Maes Hughes is also more prominent and even serves as a father figure to the boys as well as Roy's conscience; this makes Hughes' 2003 counterpart the moral center of the show, which makes his demise at Envy's hand heart-wrenching. Orignial Aikawa could focus on is... Naruto's first kill. In canon and fanfics, Naruto is often unfazed by killing. But under Sho's pen, this would serve as unique emotional development for his character and morals.  
**

**5) Naruto: Another the 2003 adaptation of FMA did was change the Elric Brothers' journey by focusing entirely on their quest for the philosopher's stone. I would do the same by having the focus back on Naruto and his story of becoming Hokage the forefront for Brotherhood. Don't worry, Sasuke's quest for vengeance is still prominent. Another I'd did do is write a growing romance with Hinata as she will be his female on Team 7, switch his crush on Sakura to Ayame, develop far more emotive and cohesive relationships with others (I'd make Gaara his best friend instead of Sasuke), and develop more. For example, I would give a few subtle similarities between him and Kurama to highlight how they were described similar in canon. For his rivalry, while they would be friends somewhat... I would write the way I see it: a rivalry between two ninja, but with a quiet respect for each other. And finally, making him more serious (less goofy, but still keeping his upbeat composure) and nuanced by expanding on his insecurities and dark side (whose role is filled by a snow-white haired Menma Uzumaki's RTN villain) and make him the way Kishimoto intended: an outcast with unrealized potential.**

**6) Designs and Outfits: The things I'd do is rework the characters and their outfits. I'd have Team 7 adapt uniforms that have more in common with Team Minato. I'd switched Naruto's orange jumpsuit for a windbreaker with a scarf, black wife-beater, navy blue trousers, and bandaged legs. Also, I'd have his haircut styled more like Minato while giving him his own identity; and make his whiskers look more like scars than stick-lines. Another thing, Sasuke should stick to his original Shippuden outfit, which stays true to his original Part I and early Part II characters (An amoral lone wolf with a subtle, yet personal sense of honour and comradeship).**

**7) Villains: I'd make Pain the field-commander of the Akatsuki, Tobi as Izuna Uchiha, and Madara the 'man behind it all.' Another villain I'd create is Menma, who in Brotherhood is Naruto's inner darkness replacing Yami Naruto. His hair is also snow-white rather than black (less Uchiha-like and more akin Cowboy Bebop's Vicious), his fighting style is similar to Naruto's except more poised and graceful, and Naruto's reverse mirror: A sadistic and nihilistic misanthrope who wants to kill Naruto to prove he's the real one. (I can even make Menma the final villain instead of Madara if you all prefer)**

**8) Voice Cast: I'd bring back the original Japanese and English Voices for each character, with a few exceptions. Maile Flanagan and Junko Takuechi, the ENG and JAP voices for Naruto are replaced by Jason Spisak (Young Justice & Green Lantern) and singer KENN (Judai Yuki from ****Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

**Whew, that is all! Hope you all enjoy these ideas. But be sure list your own ideas and suggestions as well (This can range from 10-20 thoughts), and your personal thoughts as well.**

* * *

_**End.**_

_**(Oh, which title do you all think would fit the anime more? Brotherhood (for irony) or Monotagori (Japanese for "story")?**_


	3. Jinchuuriki GAIDEN I

**Disclaimer(s): Naruto doesn't belong to me, but Masashi Kishimoto. If I did, I would've conquered the world! Now then, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

**~ Jinchuuriki Gaiden ~**

**Chapter I:**

_Naruto..._

* * *

Warm.

Radiant.

Joyful.

This was what he felt whenever he would look up at the sun and see its bright light shine down on his face. It looked yellow, with a shade of gold as well, which would give others the feelings of wonder, awe, and hope. All the things any young boy of Konoha would feel when looking at the sun in its beauty...

Sadly, this was not the case for a particular boy of 6 years. While his hairstyle may be bright and radiant on the outside, inside was... A whole new story altogether.

The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki.

He looked like any other normal 6-year-old boy, if one were to move past his rugged white shirt with green sleeves, and the three scar-shaped whisker-marks on each side of his face. But really, Naruto never felt that way...

For as long as he could remember, Naruto doesn't have any parents nor any friends. He once lived at the local orphanage where he was fed and clothed, but the staff and other children often ignored him and walk away everytime he tried to play with someone. So, he decided to run away... Here, to this exact spot.

Though, it wasn't without merit. He was granted his own apartment where he had a fridge stuffed with any food that he liked. Courtesy of, in his eyes, his adoptive grandfather Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. Plus, in his classes at the Leaf Academy, he even spent some time with his teacher Iruka, who knew how to make him smile.

Or... How he at least hoped they were doing.

Still, it wasn't quite enough to satisfy young Naruto's heart. Whenever he go into town, he often keeps his head down and stare at the gravel in order to avoid any looks he always gets. The people who lived in this village, from every part Naruto knew and visited, glared at him with faces of disgust and hate. He often heard them mutter to themselves and their loved ones about they wished he would never exist or even be in the village.

Naruto ignored them, or at least... He tried to. They acted like he never heard anything they said, but he could hear **every. Single. Whisper.**

Naruto then let out a sigh as he stood up from his favourite spot, the hill atop the monument of all four Hokages who overlooked the village with their carved faces of dignity and serenity. If there was no here to play with him, or even try to notice him as something else, what was the point of staying here then?

* * *

Naruto once again throughout the street that has home to the markets and stores. Most of them were masks, paintings, and clothing. Nothing that particularly interested him.

Except one shop - Ichiraku's Ramen, home of his favourite food, as well as Old Teuchi and his daughter (in Naruto's case, sister figure and crush) Ayame.

Outside, he looked at the restaurant to see four-to-six customers inside. Each one happily slurping up their ramen bowls, no matter what flavour and type it was.

But now, Naruto briefly gathered his courage to see what he tries to ignore... The glares of all the people who disdained his presence. They were the same as he remembered; cold, wrathful, and unrelenting.

Still, Naruto still refused to let it back him down...

..Or how he pretended to do so.

If he were to be sad, he'd smile with joy. If he appeared to have something on his mind, he'll laugh with enthusiasm. And if he seemed to be scared, he run with his heart on his shoulder, unafraid of g\the impossible.

Naruto then proceeded to do the same once again. His once-innocent expression became one of resolve, and his walk of sorrow then turned into run of vigor.

One day, he'll show them. He'll show all of them!

One day when he's big enough, he'll become the next Hokage following his "grandpa's" resignation and become the greatest ninja of all time.

This would also show those kids at the Academy, who acted like he had no future nor place as a ninja. Not even the skills of ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu.

He'd always fought back with the quarrels with any other kid in his class, or the pranks and stunts pulled on any unsuspecting classmate and student alike.

That ought to tell them he was no quitter, that he was a failure.

And more importantly, something else...

...Someone worth accepting.

* * *

Naruto then walked up to the entrance of his apartment. He poked his right hand into his pocket and pulled out the key to unlock his door.

Once inside, he took off his blue ninja sandals and head to fridge.

Getting out a frozen cup of ramen and carton of fresh milk, he poured into a glass and heated up his meal. He took his chopsticks and proceeded into dig in his food, consuming every bite as he could.

Savouring the noodles, the stew, and the cheesy-like flavour to it.

Then finally he threw away his empty cup to the trash, and yawned as dragged himself to bed.

Looking to his right, he saw his homemade fishing rod (which he built from tree-sticks, ropes, and leaves), a poster with the red whirlpool on his shirt, and a pot that contained a plant growing in a mountain of dirt.

Naruto laid on top of his bed to stare at the ceiling. It had a few cracks and dirt spots.

He then turned his gaze outside his half-closed window. The once-warm and radiant yellow sun has been replaced by a melancholic and cool blue moon.

Naruto looked at the moon almost as if he moon... Reflected who he was underneath what he hid.

How scared he feels with no one to help him get back up..

How lonely he feels due to having no one cares for him..

How little he feels in this very big village filled with very cold and harsh adults that hate him..

How desperate he is to find his path to become a ninja..

And the most important aspect of himself...

...How _hollow_ he feels whenever he thinks there is no one to value, no one to trust, no one to believe, or anyone else to connect too...

Naruto then drifted to slumber pretending to be unaware of the warm, yet striking tears trailing his cheeks.

He knew there is no one else who will become his friend, no one to love him, no one to believe in him, no one to connect with him, and no one to heal his heart...

...He knew that was the truth, and his tears reflected that.

* * *

**End.**

**Comment on what you think for the 1st ****Jinchuuriki Gaiden?**


	4. Jinchuuriki GAIDEN II

**Disclaimer(s): Naruto doesn't belong to me, but Masashi Kishimoto. If I did, I would've conquered the world! Now then, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

**~ Jinchuuriki Gaiden ~**

**Chapter II: **

_Gaara.._

* * *

Cold.

Dusty.

Forceful.

Is this what the wind supposed to feel like? Gaara asked himself this question everytime he goes out to play in the sand, feeling a shiver whenever a river of wind blows in his direction.

Another reason is because of... the gaping hole in the boy's empty heart.

To the naked eye, Gaara may appear to be a normal boy with red hair and green eyes. But for every citizen of the village of Suna, they see him as a monster.

Years ago, his mother Karura died giving birth in order to aid the Sand Village... By sealing the ancient sand spirit Shukaku inside of him. Courtesy of his father Rasa, the Fourth Kazekage.

Everywhere he went, every one ran. Out of fear... And out of hate toward him. And even the children are no different as well. They all flee whenever he even first steps on the sand of the local playground, screaming in terror at the sight of the _'demon.'_

Him.

In a way, the cool breeze of the wind that follows him is... In a strange way, a twisted reflection of how he feels whenever people avoid him or his presence. Cold and alone, as Gaara had no one. No friends. Family? His older siblings Temari and Kankuro feared him just every other citizen in Suna did. And his father Rasa just sees him as a simple disappointment for not being the weapon of the village.

There was only one person to ever show open and genuine affection, his uncle Yashamaru. Though distant, he always smiled whenever in his presence; turning the cold and empty hole in his heart... Into one of warmth and peace.

Still... Gaara still felt cold. And it isn't because of the wind. But the fact he just arrived on the local playground where other children play. Once again, they stopped doing their usual everyday activities... and fled.

Now, all he can do is just sit on the seat of a swing. Swinging back and forth... Hoping for some miracle, that there is someone to play with. Someone...

...To love him.

Gaara's already melancholic expression became more broken as he got up from the seat of the swing, and started to walk back home.

If there is no one else to come and be around him, then what the point in staying here then?

* * *

It was night time, and Gaara was no longer carrying a face of sorrow, but...

...One of love.

He thought back to the time he lost control... Of the abilities that came with being the vessel of the spirit of the Shukaku, namely the ability to wield sand.

He was carrying a bag of medical supplies, from bandages to medicine. A gift from Yashamaru heeding his request.

Here he is, the source of his _'request.'_ One of the children's home.

Home to... One of the children he hurt with his sand.

As he walked up to the front entrance, the sand behind him spread into winds made of it. They headed straight for the door, like the hands of a man. nocking on it as soft they could.

Soon, the door... And the child's curious face became a cold one of fear and rage at the sight of...

...Him.

She then slammed the door, yelling at him to stay away from her. All the while calling him..

..A monster.

Feeling the cold emptiness in his heart, Gaara's saddened look returned and he dropped the bag of medicine from where he once stood.

* * *

Gaara was now breathing... Hard.

Harder than he ever did before in his life.

And the person was the reason why... The dead body of his own uncle.

Yashamaru.

He recently ambushed him and told the true tale behind the circumstances of his mother's demise. She died filled of... Hate towards him. For giving birth to a demon.

...As did him, for taking his beloved sister away from him.

With his heart in pain, and already due to the upper left part of his forehead from the slice of a kunai, Gaara's eyes were drenched in a rainfall of tears.

Tears of despair. Of anguish. Of pain...

...Love, as Yashamaru told him, was to value others precious to you and always keep them happy. But what just occurred... Provided young Gaara with an alternate answer; that loving others... Was a lie.

Then, the presence of another being crept into his heart...

..As emphasized by the sand pushing itself into the skin of his skull.

Gaara's empty heart now became one of hate. Aggression. The desire to crush those around him... Instead of connecting with those around him.

Gaara's bleeding forehead disappeared... And in its place, a letter that symbolized **'Love.'**

The love for one's self.

The love for one's strength.

The love's for one's thoughts.

These beliefs now govern his mind like the pieces of a broken puzzle. They were answers to Gaara's shattered soul, shaping his meek and longing heart... To one of power... and bloodlust.

Still, as all this happened... Gaara still felt a small fracture of his heart that still longed for the love of others... And to connect with others.

What streamed through his soul now may be not right...

...But for Gaara.

It was better than to be alone.

* * *

**End.**


	5. Jinchuuriki GAIDEN III

**Disclaimer(s): Naruto doesn't belong to me, but Masashi Kishimoto. If I did, I would've conquered the world! Now then, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

**~ Jinchuuriki Gaiden ~**

**Chapter III: **

_Yugito..._

* * *

The sky was blue with awe.

The sun glowing gold with radiance.

And the waters of the lake... Soothing with blue, and green with peace.

This is where young Yugito Nii often spends her days. On the side of the nearby lake, looking at the sun with timid brown eyes.

Yugito Nii looked like any other normal girl of the Hidden Cloud. She had long silky blonde hair tied in a ponytail, a fair face with red lips, a baggy black shirt with a silver cloud, purple shorts, and black ninja sandals.

Though, she wasn't normal...

The day she was born, Yugito was chosen to be the vessel for the spirit of the Two-Tailed Cat, its Jinchuuriki. For simply two years, she lived the simple life of any toddler; learning how to walk and then run, playing with other children, and happily drink milk and eat cake with her parents on her birthday.

Then, at age two... She requested by the Raikage himself, a tall and muscled man that towered over even his fellow ninja, demanded her parents to send her to a section of the Cloud Academy, which was a specific home for females only. Here, she spent the following years learning how to fight, throw shurikens, battle using her mind, and the most important part of why she came here...

... To master the cat inside of her, the Two-Tails.

Despite her diligence and perseverance, Yugito felt fear during her training sessions. Her instructors were on her fellow ninja, especially her. They scolded her for lacking the disposition of a proper kunoichi, the pride of a warrior.

Pride... That was young Yugito's biggest problem.

With the already strict training regime in her classes, and the way she was isolated by her classmates, she didn't know how she can do it.

She felt weak.

She felt on edge.

And more importantly... Scared.

She wished there was someone here to be her friend. Her parents weren't here to help her, as they're forbidden to interrupt her training and kept contact through a few letters sent to her.

Yugito wished she could be a true kunoichi; one of wisdom, strength, and bravery...

...Rather, she was a shy, confused and lonely little girl.

* * *

The years followed once more, and Yugito had changed.

For example, her appearance changed from a simple shirt and shorts befitting an eight year old girl... To a sixteen-year-old young woman with black ninja trousers, a navy blue jacket, and bandaged arms and ankles. Her blonde hair now reached the back of her waist, tied with a very long thread of bandages.

But the biggest change... was the black headband resting on her forehead, carrying the emblem of her village, the soul of her home; the Hidden Cloud. Which is what a chunin of her age now carries.

...Though her physical changes may be surprising, what would really surprise others... was how Yugito changed in her behaviour. She was now quiet and almost thinking most of the time, to be the point of being almost.. cold.

Years ago, on the day she became an official Genin, the letters she normally received from her became... less and less frequent. She returned to find out why...

Her mother passed away from a fatal illness three weeks ago, and her father was in state of great distraught.

The grave of her mother, Mariko had an embedded piece of stone with her engraved name over a hill of dirt. The hill of dirt had three roses laying on top of it, adding in a ounce of beauty and nature to the tomb.

But as for her father Hideto...

...As she walked into his study, she immediately froze.

Her father was hanging from the neck by a rope...

...But he just hanged, spinning around like a rag doll.

He had a smile, a look of peace.

By the time the Cloud shinobi arrived at her home, her father was already dead. In his despair, her father hung himself to death, with the final moments of his demise the hope to see Mariko's face once more.

After that event, Yugito was the no longer the fearful and timid eight year old from the academy, she was now a fierce young woman who can handle more than three opponents at once.

Though everytime her fellow Genin invited or offered to join her in merry activities like bathing and sharing a meal, she refuses and shoots it down with a calm frown.

Here she is now, lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She was now everything she couldn't be.

A strong, proud kunoichi who fearlessly excelled in the arts of the ninja.

Though, she still had the problem of taming her tailed-beast.

Yugito became lost in thought, and now stared at the ceiling not with the expressionless frown she's known for...

...But the sad and lost face she originally had as a child.

* * *

It was now July, and Yugito was away on a new mission with a comrade.

She was traveling to the Land of the Hot Waters to investigate a small cult that have been responsible for brutalizing various citizens... The cult of the demonic Jasshin.

She and her comrade Yuri Hasegawa were now resting at a small tavern, where several residents were in a fit of joy, happily drinking from bottles of sake.

Right now, Yugito and Yuri was sitting in a booth near a window. Yuri had blonde hair than hers, possessed spirited green eyes, bandaged arms and an outfit that consisted of a black jacket with the Hidden Cloud emblem on back, black trousers cut at the ankles, and standard ninja sandals.

Tonight, they were trying their cup of sake, and Yugito for the first time... Decided to participate. As she did so, she felt her whole world change... Everytime felt so dizzy, so light... Yet so fun.

Yugito let out a laugh as she and Yuri grabbed two whole bottles of sake and began chugging them as best as they could. With the taste of what sake is like, and men that seemed at her age... Yugito knew this was going to be a night she'll remember.

* * *

Yugito was relaxing somewhere else. Someplace far more... Comfortable.

The lake.

The night at tavern caused her and Yuri to wake up with massive headaches. And they woke up to find themselves in bed with men with their clothing torn off. They realized what've they had done, then came out to let out all the sake harming their bellies.

They puked for ten minutes, until they drank some water and resumed their quest.

Right now, they've set up camp near the lake shore with the sound of the soothing waters running down the streams of the lake. All of it reminded Yugito of her academy days.

But what really paled in comparison was how... surprisingly warm the water was, and how freedom it provided to let loose.

Yugito and Yuri chose to swim in their underwear, which are both pairs of black bras and panties that would make any man drool for them. Especially Yugito as far Yuri told her.

To Yugito's embarrassment, her time at the academy and status as the Two-Tails' carrier has caused her body to... Develop far more than her fellow kunoichi. She remembered a letter her mother sent her before she passed, advising her by wearing the best clothes she can buy or else her father will notice she's been developing.

Needless to say, Yugito reddened like cherry and began wearing blouses that concealed her figure.

But she is now, with no one to witness it except Yuri. For the next three years, Yuri has been the closest thing Yugito could call a best friend. She always had a smile that made Yugito feel enlightened, was able to participate in the Hot Springs of the Land, and most importantly...

Allowed her to see the real Yugito, the one who's filled with warmth and life.

The two giggled as they splashed each other, measured each others' breasts to how developed they were, and now... They stared at each other longingly. Yugito didn't know, but looking at Yuri made her heart swell.

But she didn't how to deal with it.

But Yuri did... And she moved towards her space, closing the space between them, both their lips met. Cool red and hot pink coming into contact each other.

For a short period of time, Yugito and Yuri's worlds connected with other, with sparks igniting a new flame between the two of them.

They ceased contact to breathe once more... Then pressed their lips against one another again, savouring the taste. They did so again... And again.

Until finally, the two blonde kunoichi dipped underwater... And rising up to the surface was... Yugito's panties and Yuri's bra.

For the whole night, the lake became the bed they've slept in. And for the next morning, Yugito thought it wouldn't end

* * *

But, it didn't...

Yugito was pressing her bloodied hands against the abdomen of Yuri's dying body. Once they've resumed the mission, they discovered a cult of zealots worshipping Jasshin. They were surprised, and in the process...

...Yuri was impaled through the back by a spear.

As this occurred, Yugito froze in horror. But as this occurred, her brown eyes of shock became red with rage and bloodlust.

Then the skin of her body broke off like the pieces of a mirror, and two tails formed. Her head was shaped like cat, flashing teeth with the desire to kill.

But then... The whole world went black.

And now, here she is now. Trying to save Yuri.

As her tears began trailing down her face, Yuri raised her right hand to caress her cheek.

Though the blood dripping from her lips may be flowing like a waterfall, she was able to form one smile.

But it would the last smile Yugito would see...

...Yuri's hand fell on the ground, with her eyes closing as it occurred.

Yugito's mind went blank at this. Her tears became worse and started like a madwoman, feeling her strength break down. And she cursed herself for being so foolish in thinking the zealots of Jasshin would set up a trap and for not analyzing the environment to figure out how to confront them.

Yugito knew that the world of the Ninja was one that was harsh and cruel. Yugito's tears reflected that, but also reflected something more important...

...How wounded her own pride was.

* * *

**End.**

**Oh, by the way! Yugito is bisexual! Comment of how you think of that!**


End file.
